This invention pertains to an air brush and, more particularly, to an air brush that is relatively simple to fabricate and operate and which dispenses paint in a uniform fashion.
There is known in the prior art an air brush based on the principle of aspiration of paint from a container and then forcing the paint through a nozzle by means of pressurized air. An example of this type device is shown in Rebold U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,097.
A compression type spray device employing a single nozzle for spraying materials that vary widely in density composition in particle size is disclosed in the Hopp U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,645. The devices shown in the prior art patents are rather bulky and cumbersome in operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an air brush or spray device for use by hobbyists, artists or the like which is relatively simple to manufacture at low cost and is relatively easy to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air brush utilizing a fan for spraying the pain received through an inlet opening and discharging the same through an outlet opening to a point of use in a uniform and continuous manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved air brush utilizing a paint container having a guide extending from the opening thereof into contact with a rotating fan for vibrating the guide in use so as to better disperse paint onto the fan for discharge form the air brush onto a surface to be painted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air brush containing a self-contained power means for driving a bladed fan, which cooperates with a guide extending from a paint container for better dispersing the paint on the fan for discharge from the air brush onto a surface to be painted. These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.